iPreviews
by CookieLivcat
Summary: So,I can't decide which story to work on,so I thought you guys could choose. What should I do? iStabbed or iAm Trapped With Freddie? You Choose. :D This is my two previews.
1. iStabbed

**Hey guys! I came up with an awesome story, do ya wanna here it? Of course you do. It's based on an iCarly episode, iSpeed Date. Possibly one of the worst iCarly ever, for having an Creddie moment and having almost no Seddie. D: Anyway,hope you enjoy this! This is my first preview,tell me what you guys think!**

I walk into Groovy Smoothies, to find Carly and Freddie dancing a slow dance. Perfect. Just the way to end my evening. I find out Gibby has a hot girl (how the heck did he get her?) then I find my two best friends basically confessing their love for each other. Well, now Freddie has his perfect girl, I don't think he's gonna want me anymore. 'Cause I'm not perfect.

I feel my feet walking away; my hand's opening the door. I glance out the window, and find Carly and Freddie still dancing. Well, they won't miss me. I can hear the thuds my feet are making on the pavement. Thud,Thud,Thud. "Hey little girl, do you have any money?" Oh joy, another drunken person after my money. I turn around and find the person that shouted that is anything but a drunk. He's standing (without swaying) and he's carrying a knife. He shouts at me again and I turn and run.

I turn and twist through alleyways and find myself at a dead end. I turn quickly around,and find the man-with-a-knife standing at my only getaway point. Oh,ham. He has brown hair, which reminds me of Carly and Spencer. Spencer! He once tried to cure me of my nightmare by dressing up as a monster!

I tell myself that this man just stole my ham, and feel my anger working up. I suddenly yell "HAM STEALER!" and race toward the man. He stops in surprise and I kick his head. His hand with the knife in flies up, and it goes in my leg. He falls to the ground, successfully knocking himself out. I sit on the ground, and look at my leg. Ouch. It has a knife blade sticking in it. It looks like it goes in about 5 centimetres, and from what basic things I learned from health class, (I do try to listen! Sometimes) I'm going to lose a lot of blood unless I get some help.

I shakily get out my phone, and ring Spencer. I would normally ring Carly, or Freddie. But they turned their phones' off for the dance. I listen to the dialing tone for a few moments, then Spencer picks up.

"Hey Sam, why did you ring me? It better be-"

"Spencer I have a knife stuck in my leg." I shakily say.

There is silence at the other end of the phone.

"Sam, get yourself to a main road, then tell me where you are." I listen to this info, and look at my leg. I'm not going anywhere for a while.

"I don't think I can move. I can tell you where I are though. I'm in Tulip Alley. Yes, it is a bad name."

"Right, I'll pick you up."

"Okay" I turn off my phone and lean against the wall. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier, and I close then and drop into a dreamless sleep.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"Okay." I quickly get off the sofa and get into my new car. **(A.N. Yes, I made Spencer have a car.)** I quickly drive to the alley where Sam is, and get out the car. There is a pool of blood around Sam. If I don't want a blood covered Sam on my hands, I'm going to have to take her to the hospital. I pick up Sam and buckle her to the front seat. I quickly race through Seattle, coming to a stop in front of the hospital. I race into accident and emergency and stop in front of the desk. "This is my little sister's best friend; she's got a knife in her leg." Before I know what's happening, Sam is being put on a stretcher thing and is being wheeled away. I pick up my phone as if it's about to bite me and prepare to ring Carly. Just before I ring her,the phones rings,showing me Carly's number. I pick up and Carly nearly bursts my eardrums by yelling at me.

"Where the heck are you Spencer! Me and Freddie come over here and you aren't here and neither is Sam!"

"Okay,so maybe I should of left a note..." I trail of,as Carly angrily shouts at me.

"And Freddie was just telling me about a Galaxy Wars episode where a two people are taken from a house!" The best way to comfort one of your best friends Freddie...

"Well,I'm at the hospital right now."

"Why?" Carly says quietly. I can feel the tension on her side of the phone.

"Sam got stabbed by a knife in the leg..."

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffe! Well,what did you think? Was it good or bad? And which one do you think is better? iStabbed or iAm Trapped With Freddie So,please review and tell me what you think of this!**


	2. iAm Trapped With Freddie

**This is my preview of iAm Trapped With Freddie. Hope you guys like it!**

**Summery: It's Freddie's birthday! Sam and Carky have orgonised (Yup,bad speller) a trip to N.A.S.A and a big massive ball/party. When Freddie gets there,he finds he paired with Sam Pukket! D: During the night,Freddie hears a girl singing a song about how she loves a guy,and catchs a glimpse of blonde hair. He spends all night trying to figure out who this is. The next day,Sam drags Freddie along to vist a zoo after hours! The two get locked in for the weekend! Will Freddie find out who the mysterious singer is,will Sam and Freddie get along,and does Sam have a secret?**

** I have already written the next chapter,and have planned this out better then my other story,so you will probably get better (and quicker) updates. :D**

I walk into the Shay household and I'm blindfolded. I get slightly  
freaked out,but then I remember overhearing Sam and Carly. They were  
talking about a surpise party. I guess this is thier way of getting me  
there. Not fun.

I trip over about ten stairs on the way to the lobby,and I can hear my  
mother's voice complaining. In my head,luckily. I am pushed into a  
car,and I instantly figure out who is my 'captor'. Sam. What a great  
joy. Note the sarcasm. I hear a car engine. This isn't Spencer's car.  
"Sam. Sam!"  
"What Freddork?"  
"Whose car is this?"  
"My mum's"  
"I thought she had a operation yesterday?"  
"So?"  
I sigh and keep quiet. I start to wonder where the party is. Maybe  
we're going to the beach! Or even to a theme park!

I hear the sound of gravel under car wheels. Sam drags me out of the  
car and rips of my blindfold. I blink as sunlight spirals into my  
eyes. I blink again and a modern building swims into my vision. I  
remember this! I get a flashback of me and Sam looking at a 'tech'  
magazine. This building was made for NASA specially for training  
astanorts! "What do ya think? Pretty cool huh?" I realize i'm not  
alone and also that Sam is standing next to me. Right next to me. It  
feels kinda nice,better then standing next to Carly. I shake my head  
and reply to Sam.  
"Wow! How the heck did you manage to get us into here?"  
Sam blushes slightly,and I wonder why. "iCarly,some of the guys who  
work here really like it. But we're not staying here all day. We're  
inviting all the people that have ever been on iCarly to a big dance!  
And before we start chatting about every tiny bit of this party,race  
you to the doors!" I race after Sam,pushing past her and getting  
through the door first! Bring on the party!

Me,Sam and Carly spent the whole morning looking round the  
building,chatting to the astranorts and having a go on the training  
facilities. It gets to about three o' clock and we head off to the  
place where we are having the dance. It's a massive castle,with a  
ballroom,with a massive stage. I find out we're getting a local band  
to do the music,and we might have a karoke. I head back to my house to  
get changed,and then I meet up with Sam and Carly. I stop in surprise  
as I enter the Shay house. Carly is wearing a short pink dress,with  
tiny butterflies on the sleves. Sam is wearing a long glittery  
dress,aqua blue at the top and fading down to white. She looks  
amazing! To top it off,she's wearing her hair up,with a few strands  
falling down. Sam groans,and I snap out of my Samish dream. "Why on  
earth did you make me wear this?"  
"Because,you haven't had a boyfriend since you were fourteen and you  
need to get one."  
"Well,considering that all the boys I know are either jerks or  
Freddie,that should be easy."  
I walk to Spencer's car,(he bought it after his moterbike got stolen  
and given back,said it was easier to carry scultures around) and sit  
in the back seat. Sam and Carly come back,and Carly sits in the front.  
Sam glances at the back seat,and seems to realize we're going to have  
to sit together.  
Sam glares at Carly and Carly smiles sweetly back. I'm still trying to  
work out what on earth is going on,when Sam pushes me out of the  
middle seat.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"Sam settles herself down in the seat behind Carly and looks at me.  
"Does there need to be a reason?"  
Carly rolls her eyes. "Freddie can't sit there,there's no seatbelt."  
I slowly move back to the middle seat. When Sam's annoyed,the best  
idea is to get as far away as possible. And she's pretty annoyed. We  
get to the kparty,after an hour of Sam constantly yelling my name, me  
replying,and her happily saying 'Happy Birthday!'. I can't really tell  
her not to,as she's being 'Nice' to me. Something tells me by the end  
of this party,someone other then Sam will be annoyed.

The first thing I notice about this party is that everyone is wearing  
smart colothes. The second thing is that they all seem to be paired  
up. "Carly,why is everyone paired up?"  
Carly smiles a devious smile and I get slightly worried. Though surely  
she's nice enough NOT to do something horrible on my birthday.  
"This party has a big dance at the end of it,and since some of the  
people we asked didn't have a person they could ask,we randomly paired  
them up! Come on,we'll go find out who you're being paired with."

We walk over to our check-in, manned by Spencer and Lewbert. We head  
over to Spencer,probably because we don't want to be massacred by  
Lewbert and his horrible wart. Spencer glances down his list. "Carly  
your're with Lucas." Carly looks slightly annoyed,and I remember that  
Lucas had wanted to kiss her. I don't feel as annoyed as I normally  
would,but am stopped from thinking more by Spencer getting to my name.  
"Oh." Spencer swallows and I wonder why. "Freddie you're paired with  
Sam."

I shake my head. No way have I been paired with Sam! The person that  
thought that up oviously wants to kill me off. Sam would probably kill  
me,and then feed the bits to her pet cat. He tryed to eat her finger  
last time I checked.

The girl hates me,even if I prefer her company to anyone elses. I am  
always slightly nervous around Carly,hard not to be nervous around the  
girl that you've stalked for the best part of seven years. And all the  
tech dudes (and dudettes) I know think me werid for being popular AND  
a tech person. Sam doesn't judge me for all the things I do,and the  
only time to be nervous around her is when you play a prank on her. I  
sometimes get the meaning of 'oposites attract'.  
"Very funny Spencer. Who have I really been paired with?"  
"Sorry Freddie,you really have been paired with Sam. There is someone  
else who doesn't have a partner."  
"Who is it?"  
"Mandy" Spencer shudders as he says her name. He must have some  
unpleasent memories of Mandy.  
"On second thoughts,I'll stick with Sam."

Spencer looks really apologetic as he hands me a slip of paper telling  
me Sam and me are paired for the night. A couple of people behind us  
seem to be getting inpatient,so me and Carly quickly enter the great  
hall. "Will you tell Sam?" I do puppy eyes,but Carly just looks at me.  
It's oviously what her answer is. "No,I think you need to tell Sam  
this." Well,it seems like I am well and truly dead. Do you think I  
should choose my gravestone? I get out my PearPod and click on an app  
which will tell me exzactly where Sam is. It turns out she's at the  
front of the house. I start walking towards her and decide what to  
say. I see Sam and slow my pace down,then quicker up,becuase she's  
surrounded by Wendy and her other gossip girls. Wendy seems to hang on  
to infomation like a bulldog. And when Sam gets mixed with people like  
Wendy sparks tend to fly. "Sam!" Sam quickly turns round and sees  
me,she turns back to the gossip girls,saying somthing to them. She  
then walks towards me. "Yo,Freddork. Got any ham?"  
"Nope." Sam sighs and sits down on one of the sofa lining the walls.  
"So,what did you need me for. I doubt it was to tell me you have no  
ham."  
"Well..."  
"Spit it out Freddie."  
"Look at the chair,it looks really old fashioned."  
"Look Freddie,unless you're about to ask me something about Carly,you  
can tell me."  
"Sam,you know how we're all randomly paired up for the night?"  
"Yup. Are you going to tell me I'm paired with Nevel? If so,I'm going  
to lock him up with my cat."  
"Erm,no. You're paired with me..."

**Cliffe! Will you guys choose this,or iStabbed? Or are they both so bad you don't want me to write any? Or,do you think I need to change a part? Reviews or PMs would be incredibly helpfull.**


End file.
